labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Davenport
Jacob Davenport is one of the main characters and former antagonist of the series Lab Rats, played by Jimmy Bennett. He becomes friends with Adam, Bree and Chase. His plan succeeded, and he befriended them very easily. Although he was friends with them, he wasn't one to Leo. In Mission: Space, it is revealed he is working for a mysterious man, assumingly an enemy to Davenport. In Bionic Showdown, he is revealed to be an android (a robot made to resemble a human) with some of Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics along with additional ones put together. He is killed after being damaged by Adam's bionic energy blast, but is later repaired and revived by Douglas. In The Vanishing, he was reprogramed for evil again by Giselle Vickers, but by the end of the episode he was mostly back to normal. Personality Jacob is initially portrayed as a cocky, kind and friendly person, but his act of innocence doesn't fool Leo. He revealed himself to be a truly dark character, a cunning and manipulative liar. He had a bit of a temper, and sometimes presented as arrogant. After his revive, he at first retains the same personality, but was driven to atone for the sins, and later displayed eccentric, compassion, bravery and selfless. This prevented Leo, Donald and the lab rats from seeing the change in him. In The Vanishing, after being reprogramed for evil again, he became highly cruel and barbaric to those who got in his way, he had no qualms about fighting Marcus who angered him over Douglas' favourite. He also became sarcastic and casually indifferent, usually a testament to his arrogance, by the end of the episode he was mostly back to normal. However, the sarcastic still remained, as shown in Lab Rats: Elite Force. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Every Bionic Ability (possibly):' It is said in Taken, that Douglas upgraded him, so he may now have every bionic ability that Douglas has created. :*'Super Intelligence:' He is incredibly intelligent and vast knowledgeable in nearly everything, including the internet. He is also showed to read at high speeds and retain a lot of information at once. ::*'Mental Database:' Jacob possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them, essentially giving him a photographic/eidetic memory. It holds information like fingerprints, people and the entire internet. :*'Molecularkinesis:' Jacob can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. This ability allow him to move things with his mind, just like Chase. He can also slow down molecules, leaving others immobilized or causing them to crystallize, encapsulate them in ice. :*'Vocal Manipulation:' Jacob can manipulate his vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects, just like Bree. :*'Laser Vision:' Jacob tries to kill Leo by shooting yellow lasers at him. :*'Electrokinesis:' Jacob can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knockout anyone with bionics. :*'Super Strength:' Jacob can easily overpower Chase as well as lift and thrown him. :*'Super Speed:' Jacob is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. :*'Super Durability:' Jacob easily shrugged off all of Adam, Bree and Chase's attacks and is shown to be able to take immense amounts of damage. :*'Super Senses:' Jacob possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. ::*'Senses Recording:' Jacob can record what he sees and hears through physical contact with a computer or television to replay it. His eyes can also be used as video cameras. ::*'Scan Vision:' Jacob can scan an object and use x-ray vision on it. He also has a viewing screen and various scanners, which include: chemical analysis, spectral isolation, thermal, microscopic, telescopic and night vision as well as diagnostic and medical. :*'Mental Link:' Jacob is able to send information to Adam, Bree or Chase in a method similiar to an email. In the episode Sink or Swin, he subconsciously send an Override App to Chase allow him to shut him down. :*'Levitation:' Jacob can levitate off the ground. :*'Electronic Interface:' Jacob can interface with electronics allowing him to download and gather information through physical contact. He can control systems at short range, but he needs a communication device to affect more distant systems. He can also hack into various systems from an unknown distance and perform various functions. :*'Geo-Leaping:' Jacob can molecularly transports himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination. :*'Pyrokinesis:' Jacob has the ability to generate fire and shoot fireballs from his hands. He can also burn anything with his touch. :*'Invisibility:' Jacob has the ability to turn invisible. :*'Shape-Shifting:' Jacob has the ability to change his entire body, including his voice, head and face into someone else. :*'Laser Sphere Generation:' Jacob is able to generate and blast a laser sphere from his hand. :*'EMP Generation:' Jacob can generate an EMP to shut down other androids without effecting himself. :*'Energy Transference:' Jacob can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically. :*'Paralyzation Inducement:' Jacob can put others to sleep by place two fingers on the forehead. He can freeze more than one person at a distance. :*'Memory Manipulation:' Jacob has the ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing, restoring and altering them. :*'Two Simultaneous Abilities:' Jacob can use two abilities simultaneously. Abilities *'Martial Arts:' Jacob can easily hold his own against Adam, Bree and Chase in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. *'Psychological Manipulation Skills:' Ever since his first appearance, he lied and fooled the lab rats into believing he was innocent, revealing only to Leo that he was actually a sinister bionic villain. *'Leadership:' Jacob has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. *'Bravery:' Jacob is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. Weaknesses *'Doomsday Virus:' Because he had the Triton App, it also came with a doomsday virus that Krane installed. If Krane got killed, the virus would activate after six months and would cause him to self-destruct after ten hours. *'Energy Overload:' If Jacob absorb too much energy he will overload and shut down. Appearances ''Lab Rats'' Season 1 *''Concert in a Can'' *''Mission: Space'' Season 2 *''Speed Trapped'' *''Leo vs Evil'' *''Bionic Showdown'' (deceased) *''The Haunting of Mission Creek High'' (resurrected) *''Perry 2.0'' *''My Little Brother'' *''Prank You Very Much'' *''Twas The Mission Before Christmas'' *''Trent Gets Schooled'' *''No Going Back'' Season 3 *Jacob appeared in all episodes. Season 4: Bionic Island *Jacob appeared in all episodes. ''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *Jacob appeared in all episodes of the series. Trivia *In Bionic Showdown, they also explained that bionic chips weren't designed for the human nervous system, thus the Lab Rats glitch. Being a android, he may be immune to glitches, though he may not be immune to the negative effects of overusing bionic abilities or using more than one ability at a time as he stopped using his powers at some points during combat and resorted to martial arts like bionic humans do. It is unknown if he would be affected by E.M.P. or other things that could potential disable or damage technology, such as the L.E.M.P. *Jacob was supposedly killed along with Marcus by Adam, when Adam's Blast Wave destroyed their house and crushed them. :*Douglas retrieved his body off-screen and rebuild him. He returns in The Haunting of Mission Creek High. :*He won't have lived till the age of sixteen, if Douglas didn't upgrade and increase his lifespan by 100 years. :*In Taken, Douglas upgraded him, so he may now have every bionic ability that Douglas has created. *Before And Then There Were Four, Jacob somehow became aware of his brother Daniel's existance. *Jacob was reprogramed for evil again by Giselle in The Vanishing, but by the end of the episode he was mostly back to normal. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Teens Category:Bionic Category:Superhuman Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Former Villians Category:Students